


The Cycle

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slight emotional abuse, george is a huge dick and sam deserves so much better, not really tho, sorry for making you emo about sam seabury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Seabury really deserves so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is fan fiction of Riddelly's Hamilton college au, "young & scrappy & hungry".... Enjooooy

The air was heavy with sweat and panting breathes and silence in the darkened room. Samuel Seabury sighed quietly and rolled onto his side, curling up against the man lying next to him. He frowned when the cuddle wasn’t reciprocated. Sitting up slightly, he gazed down at the other man.

“George…? What’s wrong…?” George grunted and turned onto his side, facing away from him. 

“Leave.” 

Samuel blinked. Surely he hadn’t heard that correctly.

“What?” 

“I said leave, can’t you hear correctly?” George sat up. “Can you do anything correctly?”

Sam jumped, shying away from George, his eyes widening slightly.

“Wh-what…? George what did I do..?” At that George leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the immaculate bedroom. He turned to Sam with a look on his face that caused the younger man to draw back even more. 

“First, you argued with me. But mostly, I don’t want to see your face here anymore. You’re ruining the sheets. When is the last time you showered? You smell disgusting.”

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes. After all this time, after finally getting what he wanted, after finally thinking that George cared about him as more than just a pawn, a tool…. He stumbled out of the bed, finding his clothes as fast as possible and throwing them on. Turning back to the bed, he opened his mouth to say something, but George had already rolled back over. With a small sob, he grabbed his bag and darted out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samuel Seabury woke up to his phone going off at eight am on Monday morning. He groaned and rolled over, grabbing the phone. 

ONE NEW MESSAGE: GEORGE FREDRICK

With a groan he opened the text.

\- Where are you? I thought we were meeting for coffee this morning? 

Sam stared at the phone, almost in shock. He still wanted to meet? But…

\- Do you still want me to come..? I didn’t think you wanted to see me…

\- “Didn’t think”. Why am I not surprised. Just get over here. I have a question about yesterday’s homework. There’s an exam today and I have no idea what you wrote here.

\- …… I’ll be there….

\- That’s what I thought. I don’t know why I put up with you.

He turned off the phone and climbed out of bed, sighing and getting ready for the day.


End file.
